Zelda Chronicles
by Matt the masterofshadows
Summary: Zelda goes three quaters of a centuary in time! Can the young warrior Taran help her back get back to her own time?
1. Run like hell

Zelda Chronicles: Chapter 1: Run like hell

The boy kept running. The castle would soon be reduced to rubble if he didn't get out of there quick. He never looked back. Not to see if he dropped an item from his inventory pack. Not to see if his fairy companion had been left behind. He followed a girl, who looked like she was seventeen, give or take. But to be truthful, she was a sage of legendary power. She led him through a series of corridors and hallways, a maze through a castle. They found the door. The boy tripped. He got up slowly.

"Link! Hurry, the castle is going to collapse!" She called. The boy nodded and jumped out the door. He turned and looked back.

"There's no way he'll survive that." Link thought. His red tunic was covered with rips and ashes, his boots were scuffed and his eyebrows were singed. He stepped back. The tower collapsed.

"It's over!" Cried the princess. "It's finally over!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It's short, I know. I'm stuck with writers block. Help me out here!


	2. An Unexpected surprise

**Chapter two: An unexpected surprise**

"**Yes, Zelda. It's over!" Said Link. Zelda looked like she was 17 as well, but like I told you, she is a sage.**

"**Link, I'm sorry I couldn't help you in the battle before!" Chirped a voice from above. Link looked up to see a glowing girl with wings, a fairy. **

"**It's okay, Navi," Said Link. "It couldn't be helped." A loud THUD was heard throughout the rubble. Zelda gasped. Navi hid under Link's hood. "Get back, Zelda!" Cried Link. He activated a spell called Nayru's Love. Its effect is that no matter how hard anyone hits the user, they will not take any damage. Link then approached the rubble, sword and shield in hands. A man in black armours popped out of it. The man had red hair, yellow eyes and a frightful face. He also had three triangles on the back of his hand, one brighter than the other two. He showed it, and gave a terrible transformation. He changed from man to beast using the magic of the triangle, one of three pieces to the treasure of the sacred realm, the Triforce.**

"**Link! The Triforce of Power is using it's magic on Ganondorf! Be careful!" Called Zelda.**

"**There's no way he's shutting me off this time! This time, we'll fight together!" Said Navi.**

"**Ganondorf! You will pay!" Said Link as he raised his sword to kill Ganondorf. Link had missed one observation: Ganondorf had grown two monster-sized swords, and had smacked the Master Sword out of his hand. It landed next to Zelda, sharp end in the dirt. Link couldn't get the sword back because of the ring of fire that surrounded the battlefield. Link drew the extra sword he had, the Biggoron Sword. It was stronger, longer, and heavier. So go figure it required two hands.**

**The battle began. Link tried to roll through Ganon's legs. No dice, Ganon blocked it. Link drew his bow and set a Light Arrow to it, and aimed for Ganon's head. A direct hit! Ganon was stunned, and would stay that way for several minutes. Link took this opportunity to roll through Ganon's Legs, and slashed at his tail. Another direct hit! Ganon fell to the ground, and his face leaped wildly. The fire around the battlefield disappeared. Link ran up, grabbed the Master Sword and put the Biggoron Sword away. Link smirked. "Do your worst, Ganon!" And his worst Ganon did, except that with the Master Sword in hand, and Nayru's Love active, Ganon could do no damage. Another slash at the tail, then an Illusion stab in his head, and Ganon was defeated. Ganondorf returned to his original form.**

"**Six sages! Now! Let us banish the evil one into the Evil Realm!" Cried Zelda. The six sages, each a friend of Links, built the temple of time where the Master Sword, the key to the sacred realm, was kept. The six sages were as follows:**

**Rauru, the sage of Light,**

**Saria, the sage of the Forest,**

**Darunia, the sage of Fire, **

**Ruto, the sage of Water,**

**Impa, the sage of Shadow, and,**

**Nabooru, the sage of Spirit.**

**All of the sages banished Ganondorf to the Evil Realm, never to return. **

"**CURSE YOU ZELDA! CURSE YOU SAGES!! CURSE YOU LINK!!! I will return! As long as I have the Triforce of Power in my possession!" Cried Ganondorf. "See how you like this magic trick before I go!!!!" Ganondorf opened a void in the space-time continuum, which sent Zelda into the far future, several decades after this heroic, yet disastrous event.**

5


	3. I have a feeling we're not in Hyrule any...

I had a feeling that someone would get lost with what I am trying to accomplish in this, so I created a legend:

...: Flashback

"...": Speaking

It's small, but it's what I'm using. If you find something you don't understand, send it to me via Review or E-mail at blah642000yahoo.ca

Chapter 3: I have a feeling we're not in Hyrule anymore...

Somewhere in the 16th and 3/4 of a century...

Zelda groaned as she landed. She looked up to see a 12-year-old boy in a green tunic and tuque and brown boots, just like Links. He held a sword, not much bigger than the length of one of his arms, and a wooden shield with this symbol on it: ï¶. It was shorter than the sword, about 1 or 2 inches. The sword was a little bloodstained, but it didn't matter. Was the boy going to attack her, or what? It didn't seem he cared about attacking her; they had other problems to take care of. A pack of Wolfos, a wolf-like enemy that Link once faced, was coming to attack them! The boy slashed at it's tail, but missed. The wolfos attacked again, cutting three holes in his tunic, and dripped blood. The boy screamed in pain.

"D'Arvit!" He yelled. Zelda's eyes grew wide. This was a word of Hylian tongue, and God forbid that a boy his age should use it. (No point in translating this word, because it would have to be censored anyway.) He picked up his sword and took another slash at its tail. Direct hit! The wolfos ran off whimpering. "Are you alright, Milady?" He asked. It took Zelda a while to find out that the boy was talking to her. An insect buzzed into his wound. "Ow! D'Arvit! Stupid insects..." The boy said, rubbing at his wounds. Zelda's eyes grew wide again. "Sorry about that, I swear too much."

"Umm... yeah, I kinda figured..." Replied Zelda. She felt a sharp sting in her arms and left leg. She inhaled sharply. "Ow..." She groaned.

"Are you okay?" Asked the boy. He checked her arms and legs. "Oh dear...your arms and leg are broken. Here, you need to come to my village." The boy hoisted Zelda onto his shoulders, and set off down a path.

"HEY!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?????" Cried Zelda. "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME???"

"To Hell."

"WHAT????"

"Hey, I'm kidding! I'm taking you to my village. It's not too far."

"It had better be. I can't be here any longer without room service." Said Zelda. The boy laughed.

"I haven't asked you your name yet. What is it?" He asked.

"I'm Zelda, princess of Hyrule." The boy's eyes grew wide.

"Zelda? Hyrule?" Asked the boy. "Hyrule was demolished 3/4s of a century ago! We live on the Destiny Islands. And Zelda is a sage. You're too young!"

"Oh really? Well if I'm not a sage, how come I can do this?" Zelda waved her hands in the air, and turned into a boy. "How's that?" Asked the new boy. "I'm now Sheik." She redid the gesture, and transformed back into a girl.

"Oh man, you are a sage." Said the boy, staring in awe.

"What's yours?"

"My what?"

"Your name, stupid!"

"Oh. It's Taran."

"What is I, chopped liver?" Chirped another voice (Newfie Irish tone, but since this is a Zelda fict, these don't exist, so we'll say that Pips has a speech problem.) from inside Taran's Hat.

"Hey, get outta there! Stupid little..." Taran yelled, smacking his tuque. A little green ball of light popped out of his hat, another fairy, except this one was a male. "Sorry Zelda. Zelda, this is Pips, a.k.a the L.G.P.I.T.A."

"The what?" Zelda asked, confused.

"Little Glowing Pain-In-The Ass."

"HEY!!" Yelled Pips. Zelda and Taran laughed.

"We're here." Taran said after walking for about an hour and a half. He pushed some trees out of the way, revealing a small seaside village with houses made out of wood trees and leaves. A boy with blue skin and fins on the sides of his wrists, a Zora, stepped up. He was wearing green clothes and a hat.

"Hi Taran!" Said the Zora.

"Hi Titus!" Replied Taran. He placed Zelda on a stone to rest. "Phew...how much do you weigh?"

"I'm not telling you!" Zelda said, blushing. The other boys laughed.

"Catch anything?" Asked Taran.

"3 salmon, two pike and five trout. You?" Taran reached into his pack. He pulled out several big berries, which ½ of one could be used to make a pie.

"Three Razz Berries, Three Pecha berries, Three Cheri Berries, 1 Lum Berry, 3 Rawst Berries and 2 Bluk berries."

"Any meat?"

"Yup. Back here." Taran said, going back through the trees. He came back with two dead Wolfos.

"Awesome! You got them yourself?" Titus said excitedly. Taran nodded. "Wow...something tells me we'll eat well tonight!" Taran nodded.

"Whaddya mean, 'Eat well tonight?'" Zelda asked. "You mean you're eating THAT?"

"Yup. We're orphan brothers." Said Titus.

"You don't look anything alike."

"Well, true, Titus is a Zora, I'm a Human. But! We do have the similar personality. And both our names start with "T"." Replied Taran.

"C'mon Titus, lets get our dinner. Are you coming, Zelda?"

"I guess. I could make your pies, mine were the best in Hyrule." Replied Zelda. Titus looked at her like Taran did earlier. After a long explanation, Titus understood.

"Come on, I'm going to go fishing down by the dock. Would you like to come?" Taran asked Zelda.

"Sure, I guess. I've got nothing better to do."

"YOU COULD COME OVER HERE AND GIVE ME A HAND!" Titus yelled. A short walk afterwards, Taran carrying Zelda, they were at the docks. Other Zoras and Humans were playing a game in the water. It looked like fun to Zelda. It looked like Hockey and Soccer underwater.

"You're interested, I can tell." Taran shook his head sadly as he looked out. Blitzball was not for him. He had tried it once and once was enough. He can still remember the pain and the embarrassment.

Taran stood in the middle of the ring, prepared to score the winning goal. The game was tied 20-20, and it was up to Taran to score. Then, without warning, a Zoran thug sped up to get the ball, and rammed into Taran. Taran flew through the water, and crashed into a female player, then into a cheerleader, then into a wall. The referees weren't watching, and the opposing team scored the winning goal. He wore casts for several weeks. He promised himself that he'd never play the sport again, though he was a Destiny Islands Professional.

"Taran?" His thoughts were interrupted. A teenager, no bigger than he was, with orange spikey hair in a headband wrapped around his head, and a Blitzball under his arm, tapped Taran on the shoulder. "Hey, what's happening, man? You gonna catch the big one today?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm actually after a Debresko today."

"Wow, that sounds difficult. You wanna have a round later?"

"Sure, I'll play."

"Play is for kids. This'll be serious!" The teenager said. He handed Taran a fishing pole. "Good luck!"

Taran sat down on the dock. He picked out a lure he bought earlier. He cast out, and let his mind go blank. A tug on his line caused him surprise. He fell backwards, reeling like hell.

"I got it!" Taran yelled. He did, too. A Debresko tugged on his line, Taran reeling and pulling as if his life was on the line. (Get it? Oh never mind...) Finally, after about half an hour, the Debresko gave up. Taran reeled it in, and beat it with a stick, waking complete sure it was dead. "Here's a fair sized one for my wall!"

--------------------

Well, that's it for chapter 3. Oh yeah, who knows what the Teenager's name is? I'll give a cookie to the first person with the correct answer, and they'll get a chance to appear in this fict!


End file.
